


Adaline

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, I just swiped the MARVEL Avengers for no reason, OC Adaline, OC Bella Alurrow, Timothy Alurrow, cat!Loki, eventually, original storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony, Natasha and Loki are sent to check out strange magical fluctuations in Oregon. What they find, is shocking. Enter Adaline Alurrow, magical anomaly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Adaline

**Author's Note:**

> So, disclaimer: I'VE NEVER SEEN ANY OF THE MARVEL MOVIES. Or, really anything regarding the Avengers. Yes, I know. To swipe a line from Nightmare Factory by Snailords, stone me gently. If the characters are OOC, that's why. I'm just using them temporarily, because I was wayyyyy too lazy to create an entire team of superheroes for this random idea. 
> 
> Also, I'm female but for some random reason female perspective is super hard to write. If that's screwy, I'm sorry.

“Stark, there is an issue on Earth. Severe magica fluctuations have been found in a small town near the coast, called Corvallis OR. Take some of the Avengers and check out the source of the fluctuations, determine if it is a benefit or a threat. Bring Loki along as well, he’s proved his worth on the mental side of the equation.” Director Fury said over the phone before hanging up abruptly.

“Well, looks like we have another mission gang!” Tony turned to the group with a grin that looked slightly forced.

“What did the one-eyed pirate want this time?” Loki grumbled, lounging in a chair. He was (understandably) upset at being pulled away from the book he had been absorbed in.

“There’s some freaky shit going down in Oregon, and we’re being sent to check it out. Loki, you’re coming along with Nat. This is a covert op, we aren’t going in with guns blazing yet. Pack a few things, and meet at the jet in fifteen!” With only a few token protests, they dispersed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you certain that this is the source?” Natasha whispered to Tony. After consulting a cell phone sized device in his hands, he nodded.

“According to the PIG (Power Information Gatherer), this is it.” 

They were understandably skeptical, because they were standing in front of a perfectly normal looking house in a middle-class neighborhood. The house in question was two stories, painted a light blue with white trim around the windows and doors. A neatly trimmed, green lawn stretched to the left, and a glance over the wooden fence revealed the backyard to be the same. Wisteria vines wound up on a white trellis over the garage, and a black prius sat in the driveway. A rope swing was tied to a branch of a large maple tree, flowers painted with a clumsy hand ringing the seat. Taken altogether, it painted a picture of a comfortable middle class family. 

“We really need to talk about your naming system.” Natasha said, looking close to facepalming.

“What? Power Information Gatherer is kinda a mouthful, so I shortened it. Sue me.” Tony said with an offended glance. 

“Hang up. Look at that girl.” Loki said, interrupting the argument before it could start.

“Pink hair, around 13ish with earbuds in?” 

“Yup.” Loki said, with a strange look on his face.

“Looks normal to me. What’s the problem?” Tony asked.

“Check the PIG.” 

“Not registering anything.” Tony tilted his head, studying the girl a bit more. Loud beeping sounded, and a whir caused him to flinch, and snap back to the device.

“Holy- what the hell? I’m getting readings unlike anything I’ve seen before.” 

“Her magic… it seems almost playful.” Loki said, staring off into the distance with a pensive look on his face. 

“Fall back!” Natasha grabbed both of their wrists, and yanked. She slipped into a speed walk, towing both males behind her like unruly children. She ignored Tony’s sputtered protests until they were several streets away before releasing them. 

“I thought the car looked familiar! She’s Timothy Alurrow and Bella’s daughter.”

“No way!” Tony said in shock.

“I’m lost.” Loki said, looking between the two with a blank face.

Taking a deep breath, Tony explained. “Timothy Alurrow is a genius. He works for a company that sells navigation devices, but that’s only a cover for the real work he’s doing. He’s involved with several classified projects for S.H.I.E.L.D. His wife, Bella is one of the only doctors that can operate on Asgardian physiology. And this is their child!” Tony looked close to hyperventilating at the very possibility.

“Alright, so how does this change the plan?”

“Normally, we’d just wipe the parent’s memories and swipe the girl. Or kill her, and memory wipe. Here, anything with death or memory wipes is out.” Natasha stated bluntly.

“In short, this’ll take a lot longer than just a week.” Loki summed up.

“Yup.” Natasha nodded, along with Tony.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I did some editing on this, but y'know its like 1 AM. Unrelated note, how long can a person go without sleep? I may be approaching the threshold, because FREAKING ADELINE won't GET OUT OF MY HEAD. (I promise I'm not crazy)


End file.
